wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessie "Jes" and Zofia "Soph" Blazkowicz
Jessie "Jes" and Zofia "Soph" Blazkowicz, '''also known as the '''Terror Twins '''by the Nazis are William J. Blazkowicz and Anya Oliwa's twin daughters. They're also good friends with Abby, daughter of Grace Walker. They will be the main protagonists of Wolfenstein: Youngblood as the next generation of Resistance fighters against the Nazis. Appearance Jessie and Zofia are both young adult women mostly portrayed wearing armour. They both have similar faces, with Zofia having shorter, blonde hair and Jessie having slightly longer, brown hair. Zofia is more similar to her father, having shorter blonde hair like BJ, while Jessie looks more like her late grandmother, Zofia. Personality Zofia Zofia is mostly portrayed as the more hot-headed, aggressive and reckless of the twins. Like her father, she prefers to get up close and personal with her targets. She also a bit a dreamer and aspire to be a novelist. Despite being a vicious fighter, she is still not as hardened as B.J. as she vomits after blowing up a head of a Nazi's soldier. Jessie Jessie is more level-headed and analytical than her sister, possessing a calmer personality. Despite this, she hates losing, especially in any competitions with her sister, Zofia. She seems to possess a stronger stomach than Zofia as she doesn't vomit at the sight of extreme violence. The New Order An early version of the twins can be seen in a cut-scene in The New Order. Although not shown directly, when BJ is dreaming about an alternate/future life with Anya, the pair's lower bodies can be seen briefly, the rest being obscured by fog. The New Colossus Throughout the story of New Colossus, the twins are only ever presented in the form of Anya's pregnancy. B.J. refers to his unborn children multiple times, and it is clear that wanting them to have a world not run by Nazis is one of his main driving points for his actions throughout the game. Youngblood The twins will be the main protagonists of Youngblood, whose main objective appears to be searching for their father in Paris, France. During the 19 years between New Colossus and Youngblood, B.J. and Anya rigorously mentored and groomed their children to be their successors against the Nazis on how to fight, as well as operate weaponry. B.J. trained Jessie intensively on marksmanship and hunting skills while Anya trained Zofia in hand-to-hand combat. During this time, they become the newest members of the Global Resistance, claiming their father's special weapons and Da'at Yichud power suits, which they are portrayed in most of the time. After being denied by Grace Walker the chance to rescue their father in Paris as the US still reconstitutes their forces plus they are considered to be not ready for the battlefield yet by their parents. They go rogue and embark on the journey to find their missing father with Abby Walker as their pilot and communication support. Based on the Nazi's digital file, they are wanted for murder, resisting arrest, conspiracy, inciting insurrection, possession of contraband and crimes against the Reich. As the result, they are classified to be terminated on sight by the Nazis in their territories, much like B.J. himself. Abilities As the twins never experience real combat situation beforehand, they are not as efficient in combat as BJ or Anya. However, their rigorous and harsh training under both BJ and Anya is good enough for them to fight the Nazis effectively. But, it still hold some disadvantages when comes to deal with formidable foes. Unlike B.J. and his wife, the Twins can speak German quite well. Zofia * '''Hand-to-hand combat: As a brawler of the twins, Zofia is a highly proficient close-quarter combatant in which she can use a hatchet to kill enemies faster and more efficient than Jessie. Jessie * Sharpshooter: A natural hunter, Jessie is a highly proficient for firing firearms and other projectile weapons accurately. PEP Signal Zofia and Jessie have different special power called PEP Signal, giving you and your teammate either health, armor, or buffs. *'Devil Horns': Give extra armor for Jessie, performed by Zofia *'Thumb Up': Give extra health for Zofia, performed by Jessie. *'Fist Pump': *'Fist Bump': *'Get Up': *'Fighting Stance': *'Crack Knuckles': *'Martial Artist': Gives you and your sister full health. *'Cyborg 1980': Quotes Nicknames *The Terror Twins Gallery ''Wolfenstein: The New Order Twin1.jpg|One of the twins in BJ dreams. Twin2.jpg|Ditto. twins3.jpg|Twins playing during in B.J dream. Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus BJfamily.jpg|B.J and Anya holding the twin, when they are infants. Wolfenstein: Youngblood 60484368_10157352051344166_2265282154114056192_n.jpg|Zofia's wanted profile from Nazi Germany. 60394171_10157354590334166_2623060407408918528_n.jpg|Jessie's wanted profile from Nazi Germany. Wolfenstein-Bombenschuss.jpg|One the twins hunts deer as part of her marksmanship training. timthumb.jpg|The Twins as Resistance fighters. wolfenstein-youngblood-trailer_feature.jpg|One the twins practices hand-to-hand combat. The twins arm her rifle.png|One of the twins practise to shoot with the rifle. Wolfenstein-Youngblood.jpg|The twins donning Power suits in the E3 trailer. Jess and Soph Christmas card.jpg|Christmas Card featuring the twins. Wolfenstein youngblood main art.jpg|Cover art of the twins. Wolfenstein_youngblood_art_2.jpg|The Twins featured in-front of cover art for the game Deluxe Edition. SzFJTTSq3qHNtEsKWovxej.jpg The-Twins-in-Action.jpg|The terror twins fighting. Wolfenstein youngblood 032719-8.jpg Wolfenstein youngblood 032719-7.jpg Wolfenstein-youngblood.jpg Juna 2.png|Jessica and Sophia with Juna. Electrokraftwreck.png Jessica holding a Da'at Yichud artifact.png Anya supervises her daughter training.png|Soph being supervised by her mother while training. Anya-Soph.jpg BJ-Jess.jpg|Jess training/hunting with her father. Jess-Training.jpg Digitalfoundry-2019-wolfenstein-youngblood-tech-analysis-1564400133671.jpg Juna-Terror-Twins.jpg|The terror twins with Abby. Jess-Playing-Wolfenstein-3D.jpg|Jess playing Wolfenstein 3D. Wolfenstein-Youngblood-Review-Characters-1024x539.jpg|The twins thinking of how to kill their first Nazi. Jess-Shocked.jpg|Jess after seeing the death of said Nazi. Zofia vomits.png|Zofia vomits after blowing up a Nazi's head for a first time. wolfenstein-youngblood-trailer-1.jpg|Jessie flips up her sister. Twins-Opening-Door.jpg|The twins opening a door together. Devil Horns.png|Zofia gives Jessie the Devil's Horns to boost up her armor. Thumb Up.png|Jessie gives Zofia a thump up to boost her health. e3-2019-bethesda-wolfenstein-youngblood-trailer-17-470x310@2x.jpg|Jessie pummels a Nazi soldier to death with a Sturmgewehr. Wolfenstein-4.jpg Wolfenstein-youngblood-e3-2019-co-op-gameplay-0.jpg WY-The-Twins.jpg BJ-Jess-Soph-Reunite.jpg|The twins with their father. Grace Walker Youngblood.png|The twins with their parents, Abby, and Grace. The-Twins-Ending.jpg|The twins standing at the top of a destroyed Zitadelle, waiting for the upcoming fight against the Fourth Reich reinforcement. Twins-posters.jpg|The twins' wanted posters. Videos Wolfenstein®- The New Order Dream Trivia *They appear to be donning Power suits similar to the one's in ''The New Order and The New Colossus. *They are the first female lead characters in the Wolfenstein series. **Jessica Valiant was lead character in The Diaries of Agent Silent Death, but she was one of the three leads. *Probably, Zofia was named after her grandmother, Zofia. Both names mean "wisdom" in Greek and Slavic-Old Greek. *In the picture, we can see them wielding the upgraded Laserkraftwerk from The New Colossus and the Dieselkraftwerk. This is somewhat strange considering that in the Fergus timeline the Dieselkraftwerk doesn't exist and in the Wyatt timeline the Laserkraftwerk doesn't get the 'upgrades' that Set Roth implements on it. Both weapons never exist in the same timeline. The most similar thing to this would be the Dieselkraftwerk coexisting with The New Order version of the Laserkraftwerk, which doesn't have the upgrades. *They are the only playable characters so far to have the execution skill that involves turning the guns of their attackers against them as shown when one of the twin snatches a shotgun from a Nazi soldier and shoot him with his own gun. *They are seen in one of the family photos in trailer for the new Commander Keen game. *The Twins are smokers. *Shelby Young previously voiced Minnie Smith in The New Colossus ''and Becca Cocchiola in ''Battlefield 1. References Category:The New Order characters Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Poles Category:Allies Category:Main Protagonists Category:Females Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Youngblood characters Category:Blazkowicz family (MachineGames)